Dream Trip
by AvatarMascott
Summary: When Mai wakes up on a strage plane she finds the strangest people. Where is she headed? Who are these strange people? Is it all just a dream?
1. Plane Ride

I slowly opened my eyes.

I looked around me.

Where am I?

I saw rows of seats and a small space to walk down the middle. I was in the very back seat. It looked almost like I was in an airplane but it was completely empty.

This is weird; the last thing I remember is that I was sitting on the couch at home, reading my book. I must have fallen asleep. Damn! Why do I always do that? This is all probably just a dream. Might as well figure out where I am.

"Hello?" I whispered softly. There was no reply.

I got up slowly and walked carefully down the isle as if something was going to pop out at me.

_BANG_

The ground beneath me shifted and I fell flat on my face.

"Oww!" What the hell was that?

Suddenly a voice came out of nowhere, "Attention passengers, we are experiencing some slight wind resistance. Sorry for the inconvenience."

That scared the shit out of me and I almost fell over again.

I guess I really am on a plane. I looked up and saw a door at the end of the isle. I stood up slowly and inched my way closer to the door. The closer I got I started to hear muffled voices coming from behind it.

I opened the door slowly and peeked through.

The noise hit me like a wall. So many people talking at once! I hate it! I almost shut the door right then but there were people in there. Maybe they could tell me when I am. I can't believe I'm dreaming.

I fully open the door and slowly step in. The area was exactly like the place I was just in, but instead it was full of people. Strange people to be exact.

They were all wearing normal clothes, well at least somewhat normal. And they were all in loud conversation with each other.

"Hey miss! Can I get a drink?" an orange haired boy asked.

Is he talking to me? Oh! He must think that I work here!

He was sitting in the seat closest to the door where I was standing. I walked over and said, "I'm sorry but I don't work here and my name is Mai not miss."

"Oh sorry," he said, "I just haven't seen anyone who works here. By the way my name is Ichigo."

"Oh, um, nice to meet you. Uh, do you know where we are?"

"We're on a plane, duh." he said with a sarcastic tone.

"Well I've figured that out! But I mean where are we heading and who are these people?"

"Oh, we are on vacation and are headed to Florida in America. We heard that there were nice beaches there, I didn't really want to go but I got dragged along."

I looked him over more closely. He had bright orange hair and was wearing a white t-shirt with jeans. "So who is this "we" that you're talking about?"

"Everyone here, look around." he said, "I thought this was a private plane but I guess not. How many people are back there?"

"It's empty back there, I was the only one."

"Well why didn't you come up here sooner you moron! You didn't have to be back there all by yourself!"

"Hey don't yell at me! I didn't know!" Damn this is one crazy dream.

My yelling attracted a few pairs of eyes.

"Hey Ichigo! Who ya talking to?" a scary looking man with dark red hair and many tattoos said a few seats up.

"This is Mai, she was back there." Ichigo said pointing towards the back.

"I thought this was a private plane?" the red haired man said.

"I thought so to but she's the only one."

"Well come on up here! Don't be shy!" he gestured to me.

"I'm not shy! I just don't know who you people are." I said while walking towards him. He was wearing a white t-shirt saying red pineapple and tattered blue jeans. His bright red hair was up in a ponytail on top of his head and was sticking out everywhere.

"Well I'm Renji and this is my friend Rukia." he said pointing to a small black haired girl sitting next to him.

"Cool, um, I'm Mai."

"You can sit down over there next to Ulquiorra, don't worry he wont bite ha-ha!" he said as he pointed to the seat across the isle.

"Very funny Renji" Ulquiorra said in a serious tone. He did look kind of scary because he was so pale but yet sweet at the same time. He wore a white button up shirt and black pants. He had messy black hair, I thought he was kinda hot actually but he had such a serious look on his face.

(Everyone is in their gigai so no hollow mask or holes)

"Hey girlie! You're in my seat!" said an angry looking man with bright blue hair.

I looked up at him standing over me then over at Ulquiorra. "I don't think he wants you sitting here anyway so back off! I'm sitting here so just get over it!" I knew he was the asshole type by just looking at him and that stupid expression on his face.

"Bitch has an attitude eh?" he said with a big grin while cracking his knuckles.

I was about to punch him in the mouth right there but I was interrupted.

"Grimmjow," a calm voice of a man said from behind him, "Calm down."

He turned around, "But-!"

"I don't want to hear it, you were probably doing something stupid anyway so get out of the way." the soft voice said.

Grimmjow moved so the man could get past him. He walked over to me. He was tall, had messy dark brown hair and glasses. He was also very handsome. He wore a dark red button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and dark long pants.

He looked at me than back at Ichigo. "Kurosaki, who might this be? I don't think I've seen her before."

"Hey I can speak for myself!" I yelled up at him.

"Excuse me! Where are my manners? He said, "My name is Aizen, Souske Aizen." He reached down, took my hand and kissed it softly.

I blushed and gave a small giggle, "How sweet! My name is Mai, Mai Hytsuguya."

He looked at me, puzzled. "Hmm, that's odd. I didn't think Hytsuguya had any siblings." He looked me over. I have shoulder length white hair and bright blue green eyes. "Well now that I look at you, you do look a lot like him."

"Hey she really does look like him!" Renji said with bright eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I don't have any siblings, I'm an only child!" I said but no one seemed to hear.

"Hey Toshiro! Come here!" Renji yelled.

What do you want Renji?" A small boy said while pushing past Aizen.

"You never told us that you had a sister"

"That's because I don't."

"Well she's right here and she looks just like you."

I look at him. I bet I was about a foot taller than him but they were right, he does look just like me. He had messy white hair with a small strand hanging down over his face. We have the same hair color and our eyes are the same blue green color. He wore a light blue jacket and long black basketball shorts.

"Her name is Mai Hytsuguya." Renji said to him

"I don't see a resemblance and it's just a coincidence that we have the same last name." Toshiro said.

"We do kinda look alike but that doesn't mean we're related!" I said.

"Ok whatever…It's still weird though…" Renji said pouting.

"Captain! What's going on!" a woman said suddenly appearing behind Toshiro.

She turned to look at me over his shoulder. "Aww she's so CUTE! And she looks just like you captain!"

"She does not! Now go sit down Rangiku!" demanded Toshiro.

"Aww why do you have to be such a meanie! Is she your girlfriend! I've never seen her before!"

"RANGIKU-!" He started but was interrupted.

I stood up and pushed past Toshiro. "Hi I'm Mai Hytsuguya and no I'm not his girlfriend." I shook her hand. I figured since this is all a dream I should just play along. Maybe I'll have fun.

She had a shocked look on her face, "Captain! Is she related to you!"

"No we're not related." I said before Toshiro could say anything.

"That's odd…How come I've never seen you before?" Rangiku asked me.

"Oh…umm I was in the back and well-" I stuttered while pointing behind me.

"Does it really matter?" Aizen cut in, "She's here now and she might as well join us."

"I just think you want her all to yourself heh heh…" a creepy voice said from behind Aizen.

Aizen turned around to face the man who was wearing a smile as big as his head. "Gin, what did I tell you about sneaking up on people like that?"

"Sorry Aizen." Gin said, still smiling. "I just wanted ya to come back. I was gettin' kinda lonely up there. No one seems ta like me very much."

"Sorry Gin I'll be up in a minute, now go sit down."

"M'k!" Gin said while walking off, still smiling.

"Sorry I better get back to him. So will you be staying with us?" he asked me.

"Uh yeah I guess, I don't have anywhere else to go."

I sit back down while he walks away and I try to organize things in my mind. This is one crazy ass dream. I talk to the people around me for a few hours and Ulquiorra even talks to me a little. He didn't seem like the kind to talk but we had a nice conversation.

"Attention Passengers! We are making our decent and are beginning to land! Please fasten your seatbelts! I hope you had a comfortable trip!" The loud voice suddenly blares.

"Finally!" I sigh.


	2. Roomates

**Hope you like it so far. I'm still trying to get used to the site so sorry for any mistakes! **

**Reviews would be awesome if ya have the time!**

* * *

I slowly followed everyone out of the plane. I noticed that there was another compartment of seats in front mine. It seemed like everyone who was sitting there had cleared out though.

"Hey go already!" Ichigo yelled at me while I was standing in the middle of the isle.

"Oh sorry." I was snapped out of my daze and slowly walked towards the exit.

I had one foot out the door when I looked up. My jaw dropped. I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

We were on a beach. The plane landed on a beach! I looked out over the ocean, dumbstruck. I had never seen an ocean more beautiful than that. The beautiful blue waves lapped at the sand looking like they were trying to grab something. The crisp white foam bubbled with excitement.

Suddenly there was a sharp pain in my back. Next thing I know I'm tumbling down the steps and landing on my face in the sand.

"Damn!" I look back at Ichigo who had his foot sticking out while trying not to laugh at me. "You dumbass! What the hell was that for!"

"Well you were just s-standing there." He said while trying to hold back laughter. "I figured I'd help you out!" He bursts out laughing and walks down the steps. He offers me a hand but I smack it away and stand up with a scowl on my face.

I had no time to deal with him. I had sand in certain places and was not in the mood. I walked around to the other side of the plane wondering where everybody went. My jaw dropped again, even wider this time.

About 100 meters away was the biggest, most extraordinary building I have every seen. It looks kinda like a hotel. It was right off the beach. I saw everyone walking indoors. I better follow them.

I finally caught up to everyone in the lobby after I had passed through two huge grand doors. I look all around me. This place is amazing! The ceiling was really tall and everything was so elegant. I thought for a moment that I was someplace royal.

Ichigo came up behind me, "This place is amazing."

"I know." I said still in awe.

"Found everybody." Ichigo said while walking over to the huge crowd of people standing in the middle of the lobby.

I follow him and notice that someone is trying to get everybody's attention.

He finally gives up and stands up on the front desk. "SHUT UP!" The girls working there had appalled looks on their faces. I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Ok everyone here?" The man says. He was wearing a green and white stripped hat and had short blonde hair. He was wearing a green t-shirt and ratty jeans and large flip-flops. He looked like some surfer dude who just woke up. "Now we have reservations but I need to count everybody so we know how many people per room." He starts pointing and counting everyone. Then I see him look straight at me and count.

Am I supposed to be included in the count? "Okay…" He tries to work out the math in his head. "Umm…So four per room. Okay everybody get in groups of four. Oh and girls with girls and boys with boys!" I heard a few complaints when that was said.

Oh no! I better find a group. Where's that Rukia girl from earlier? I spot her raven black hair through the crowd and walk over to her. I saw that she was with two other people. "Hey Rukia."

She turned around to face me. "Oh hey Mai! Do you want to join our group? We still need another person."

"Sure, thanks Rukia"

"No problem! Oh this is Momo and Orihime. They are rooming with us!" She says while pointing to the two girls. One was small and had her black hair in a small blue bun. She wore a light blue sundress with dark blue flowers on it. The other one looked kinda ditzy with her bright sunset hair. She wore a v-neck pink shirt and a small grey skirt.

"Nice to meet you." I said while shaking their hands. They were both very pretty.

Orihime gave me a big hug, "This is gonna be so much fun!"

"Hey Rukia, I was wondering, how old are you?" I ask her.

"Oh I'm 420." she replied

"Ha-ha very funny. Now really how old are you?"

"I told you, I'm 420 years old."

"I'm 236 if that helps." Momo cuts in.

"What?" I say with a very confused look on my face.

"I'm only 16." Orihime says like it's a bad thing.

"Guys that's not funny." I say.

"But it's true! They really are that old!" Orihime said.

How can you be that old?" I said still not believing them.

"We're dead. We are Soul Reapers." Rukia says with a serious look on her face.

"A soul what?"

"A Soul Reaper! I thought you were one!

"I don't even know what that is…"

"A Soul Reaper is someone who's dead and we protect dead spirits from evil monsters called Hollows." she explains while drawing some weird pictures on a notepad.

She turns it around to show me. There were little drawings that looked like they were done by a five year old. "Uh… Is this supposed to help me?"

"Hmph! You're just like Ichigo!"

"Sorry but are these so called "hollows" big and ugly?"

"Well yeah. Have you seen one?"

"I think so…"

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**5 years ago. Karakura Town**_

_Just keep running! Wait why am I running? _

_I turn around to face the monster. I'm 12 I can handle this guy! I knew it was only some sick bastard who gets enjoyment from scaring people. I hate people like that!_

_The monster man came up to me and roared loudly. That's a weird noise. That was when I realized that it was not human because I saw that it had a person hanging out of its mouth. There was blood dripping in front of my feet._

"_What the-?" I was suddenly smacked into a tree. I was knocked unconscious instantly and my right arm was cut badly._

_When I wake up I saw that I was in a small clinic and my arm was bandaged. My mom was standing over me. There were two little girls there, giving me strange looks._

"_Wha-what happened?" I said before I passed out again._

"You live in Karakura Town!" Orihime asks with her face radiating joy.

"I used to, with my mom."

"What happened to your dad?"

"Well to tell you the truth, I'm not exactly sure."

"What? How do you not know what happened to him." Momo cut in.

"Well he left for work one morning and then never came back. He didn't leave us but we don't know what happened to him…It was that day that he didn't come back. The day I saw the hollow. I think that maybe he was eaten by it…" I shuddered with the thought.

"Aww you poor thing! Don't worry my brother was eaten by a hollow to so I know how you feel" Orihime said looking sad. "But that's so cool how you lived in Karakura Town!"

"I'm sorry… but how do you know about Karakura Town? It's a pretty small town."

"I've lived there my whole life silly! Hey how old are you?"

"I'm 17."

"Well why didn't I see you in school!" I don't remember you!"

"You probably never saw me. I was homeschooled by my mom and then we moved into the country a few months after the incident."

"Oh…hey you said something about a small clinic! Do you know the name of the doctor there?" Orihime said wondering if it was who she thought it was.

"Umm… I think so… something beginning with an I… maybe an M…hmmm…Oh I remember now! His name was Isshin! He was really nice to me. I stayed there for a few days while my arm was healing."

Orihime was getting excited. "Do you know is last name!" she said almost yelling at me.

"No sorry…I don't remember. It might have started with a K I think… I don't really know."

"Was it Kurosaki!"

I remembered someone on the plane calling Ichigo that. "Yeah…That sounds familiar."

"Well that's Ichigo's dad!"

I stood with a look of shock on my face. No way in hell that this could all connect! "No way!"

"Yes way!"

I am done with learning about soul reapers! This is frickin crazy! Now I'm sharing a room with some girl who acts like she's high all the time and two old ladies that look like they should be in elementary school! This is one hell of a dream!


	3. The Magic of Microwave Popcorn

"Here we are!" Momo said smiling and unlocking the door with the slim sliver card.

I trudge into the room behind them. I plop down on the bed closet to me. I felt exhausted! Wait! Can you feel tired in a dream? Shit! I don't care anymore. I fell right asleep.

I was awoken a few hours later by a loud noise.

"Don't hit it!" I heard Momo yell.

"Well how are you supposed to make it work?" Rukia was asking.

I cracked open one eye slightly. I saw Momo and Rukia standing in front of what looked like an unpopped bag of microwave popcorn. "What's going on?" I say groggily.

"Hey Mai, do you know what this is?" Rukia said pointing to the popcorn bag.

How the hell did they not know what microwave popcorn was? I stand up and grab the bag out of her hands. "It's popcorn. You have to put it in the microwave like this." I put the bag in the microwave and pressed the popcorn button. The light turned on and the bag started spinning.

"WOW! Look Rukia it's moving!" Momo yelled excitedly.

Rukia thought to herself. Ichigo never showed me popcorn when I was staying with him.

POP! POP! POP!

Momo jumped and ran to hide behind me. "What's it doing?"

"It's popping." I reply.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

I take the bag out of the microwave now fully popped. I rip the bag open and pop a few pieces in my mouth.

Momo and Rukia stare at me in awe.

SNORE!

I finally notice that Orihime is fast asleep on the far bed oblivious to the conversation and snoring loudly.

"You eat it?" Rukia asks.

"Yeah it's good. Try some." I say holding out my hand with a few pieces in it.

They both reach over hesitantly and take a piece. They eat it and Momo's eyes got wide.

"Mmmm! This is delicious!" Momo delights.

"How come you guys never heard of microwave popcorn?" I ask while eating.

"We don't get to come to the real world that often." Momo said looking sad.

I was confused, "What do you mean by the "real world"?"

"Your world." Rukia said.

"Wait you guys aren't from this world?" I just realized that they were dead.

"Soul Reapers live in a place called Soul Society." Rukia informs me.

"Well why are you here?"

"We're on vacation. To the beach. We don't have beaches in Soul Society so we come here."

"Oh...So is Soul Society some kind of different dimension or something?"

"You could say that, yes."

"And you don't have beaches?"

"No."

"…Well that sucks."

"I know" she giggled a little. "The arancars are here to."

"Do I even want to know what that is?"

"Well Ulquiorra is one."

I remember Ulquiorra from the plane. I suddenly worried about him. He didn't seem like the person who would want to share a room with anyone. I wonder who got stuck with him. I'll find him tomorrow.

"Grimmjow is one to. He was the one on the plane with the blue hair. You looked like you were gonna kill him." Rukia said while laughing.

"Oh… So is that Aizen dude their leader or something? He got them to calm down pretty quick." I remembered the nice man from the plane. I also remembered how when he smiled at me, it wasn't a happy smile it was more like an "I'm gonna kill you" smile. I shuddered at the thought.

"Yeah he is the leader of the arancars." Momo said.

My head was starting to hurt. I didn't want to ask what an arancars is because I was afraid It would be to long of an answer "Okay, I think we should get to bed. It's almost one in the morning. You dead people do sleep right?"

"Of course!"

"Thank God." I mumbled and hopped back to the bed I claimed as mine.

"Good night." I heard Momo whisper after she flipped off the lights and climbed in her bed.

I hear a small good night from Rukia.

"Night." I mumble barely audible. I fall asleep instantly.


	4. The Beach

**Yay! Chapter 4! I really enjoy writing these! Hope you like it!**

* * *

"It's such a nice day!" Momo said while stepping out onto the white beach.

It's about one in the afternoon and I had begun to suspect that this was no dream but I decided to not care anymore. Besides it's kinda fun anyway.

A tall scary looking woman named Unohana took all the girls out swimsuit shopping earlier. I was surprised when they all started talking to me and treating me like family. It was pretty fun actually and I met a lot of new people. I was helping Momo and Rukia pick out cute swimsuits when Orihime ran up to me with a swimsuit in hand.

"I found the prefect one for you Mai!"

Next thing I knew I was pushed into a dressing room with the swimsuit. I came out a few minutes later.

"It looks SO good on you! Now I'm jealous!" Orihime said.

"I love it! I think you should get it Mai!" Momo exclaimed.

It was green and white stripped bikini with small green bows around the waist. It was very beautiful actually. Orihime had good taste.

We all headed out to the beach after that and I noticed a lot of people from the plane but otherwise there was no one else there. It seemed kinda empty actually.

"Rukia, where is everybody?"

"What do you mean? This is everybody." she replied.

"I mean where are the other people? I thought that a place like this would be crowded."

"Oh! We rented the place out."

"The whole hotel!"

"Yep! We couldn't have regular humans ruin our fun." she suddenly realized what she was saying. "Oh I didn't mean you! I'm glad that you-"

"It's ok!" I laughed. Rukia can get herself worked up over the slightest thing. "Well at least we don have to worry about other people."

I was having an awesome time. We found a volleyball court and I taught some other soul reapers how to play. Once everybody knew how to play we held a tournament.

Ichigo hit me in the head with the ball multiple times while I wasn't looking and about died laughing. I guess he gets amusement from hurting other people. I fixed that with a swift kick in his balls and their team had to forfeit. It was my turn to laugh. What idiots! This happened when we were playing his team which consisted of him, Renji, an angry bald man named Ikkaku, and a somewhat girlie man named Yumichika who complimented my swimsuit and hair. Another reason they had to forfeit was because they kept arguing with each other. Ichigo would call Ikkaku bald or he might bother Renji and then they would break out into fights. What morons!

Surprising to me, Aizen won the tournament along with Gin, a blind man named Tosen and a small blonde boy who just stared off into space the whole time. I never knew a blind man could ever play volleyball so well but he seriously kicked ass out there! My roommates and I had fun though.

We went to sit down on the towels that we had laid out earlier. I glanced up to where Aizen and Gin were sitting. They both gave me smiles which seemed to say, I'm gonna kill you in your sleep. I also noticed that they seemed to claim a section of the beach.

I shuddered they seemed to have an evil aura about them.

I walked over to them even though my mind was screaming at me to turn around.

"How may we help you on this fine day miss Mai?" Aizen said in a sweet tone.

I hesitantly looked around and noticed the strange people and thought about last night. "Are they arancars?"

"Why yes they are…You're not a soul reaper are you?"

"No I'm not."

"Why don't I introduce you?"

"Oh that's fine I don-"

I was suddenly pushed forward from behind by Gin. He pushed me over to pink haired…man? I knew it was a man because he didn't have a shirt on but seriously! Pink hair! He was lying on a beach chair under an umbrella reading a magazine.

"What is she?" the pink haired man said looking over his glasses.

"She is a human." Aizen said.

"Aww Lord Aizen, you brought me a new test subject to experiment on! You're so kind!"

WHAT THE HELL! Did he just say that he was going to experiment on me?

"No I just wanted you meet her." Aizen said looking at my shocked face.

"Oh…" He slumped back down in his chair and began reading again.

I looked back at Gin who was mouthing the word crazy and twirling his finger in the air.

I gave a small laugh and Aizen ushered me away.

"Do I want to know what he meant by that?" I asked Aizen.

"No." He gave a soft laugh.

We walked up behind two guys who were snickering to themselves while burying a sleeping man in the sand so that only his face showed.

"Ahem…" Aizen coughed.

The one with the blue hair who I recognized as Grimmjow turned around. "Umm…Hey Lord Aizen…We weren't…Ummm-"

"Why the hell'd ya stop?" the other man who was very skinny and had long black hair said as he turned around.

His eyes got wide, "Ah shit! Hey Lord Aizen uh we were just um…RUN!" Grimmjow and the man ran off as fast as they could.

"That was Grimmjow and Nnoitra, they're such trouble makers." Gin said with a giggle.

"Who's that?" I said while pointing to the sleeping man now covered in sand.

"That's Starrk, he's kinda lazy." Gin informed me.

"And such a hard sleeper. I bet he could be stabbed and still not wake up." Aizen finished.

"We could test that." Gin said with a large smile.

"Not today Gin, maybe later."

I laughed then noticed something out on the water. Well it wasn't exactly a something, it was a someone. A dark skinned woman actually with yellow hair. And she was sitting on top of the water! With water swirling all around her!

My jaw dropped, "How is she doing that?"

"It's one of her…" Aizen was trying to think of the word. "Abilities… Her name is Halibel."

"Can everyone do that?"

"Yes most Soul Reapers and arancars have similar abilities as such."

I stared in amazement. "What is yours?" I ask Aizen.

He thought for a minute before answering, "Hypnosis."

"Cool." I suddenly notice a small platform of ice floating out on the water a few meters away from Halibel. On top of the platform were a chair and an umbrella both made of ice! I saw Toshiro sitting in the chair just relaxing and floating out on the sea.

"I'm guessing that he has the power to control ice." I said while pointing to Toshiro.

"Yep." Gin said.

"Lucky." I murmured to myself. It was really hot out here.

"Hmm?"

"Nothing…I'm gonna head inside for a bit, it's kinda hot out here."

"Nice talking to you." Aizen said.

"You to." I walked over to Rukia who was playing in the sand next to a tall handsome man with long black hair. My white hair whipped in front of my eyes. I shook my head to set it back in place.

"Hey Rukia!"

"Hey Mai! What's up?"

"I was just gonna head inside for a while. It's really hot out here."

"Okay…Oh Mai this is my brother Byakuya!" she said pointing to the tall man.

"Nice to meet you!" I said to him.

He looked up from the small sand sculpture he was creating. I couldn't tell what it was. He studied me for a moment.

"You must be the human that everyone's talking about." he said as he stood up.

"Well yeah I guess I am. What are you making there?" I said pointing to the sculpture.

He didn't say anything but looked down on me. Curse my inferior height! He stood towing over my 5 foot 5 with his 6 foot really tall. He stared at me as if I was some street rat then sat back down and began sculpting again.

Asshole… What is with this guy! "See ya later Rukia." I said storming off toward the hotel.

I wondered if I could find Ulquiorra somewhere. He wasn't out on the beach with everybody. I bet he's lonely. I walked inside the grand hotel.

* * *

**Yeah that was a crappy ending. Hope you liked it anyway! Please review! I want to know how I'm doing! :)**


End file.
